User blog:Lasifer/1001 Days: Merle Dixon vs. Trevor Philips
It's 1001 Days of complete fury in today's issue of Hellfury! This time, the Devil's Favorite Demon has summoned two crazed and brutal drug kingpins to duke it out in the undead apocalypse! Stabbing his way through is Merle Dixon! Leader, veteran, survivor, drug dealer, crazie, he's most anything you can name, and same goes for Trevor Philips! The violent Canadian drug dealer who tears apart anything and everything in his path. The violent drug dealers will do battle, but in the end, only one will come out on top as... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Merle Dixon Merle Dixon is the brother of Daryl Dixon, and a former U.S. soldier and drug dealer, turned skilled survivor in the zombie apocalypse. Met by Rick Grimes as the "de facto" leader of a small group of survivors trapped within a department store. After a tussle between Dixon and another member of the group, he is knocked out by Rick and handcuffed to a pipe on the roof. Left alone, Merle cuts off his hand with a saw to escape, and is no where to be seen when Rick's group goes back for him with his brother. Despite his presumed death, the group encounters Merle much later, as the right-hand man of none other than The Governor of Woodbury, this time armed with a makeshift hand-bayonet as a replacement for his missing hand. Merle is eventually sent by the Governor to kill Michonne, but after failing to do so, lies to him about killing her. After the attack on Woodbury by the prison group, The Governor rallies the town to the arena, and forces a shocked Merle to fight his captive brother Daryl. The two manage to escape, and eventually go back to the prison where Merle is widely hated for his previous actions. Merle is later tasked with bringing Michonne to the Governor after she is offered to bring a truce between the prison and Woodbury, but later lets her go on their way to the Governor's hideout. Merle drives a car playing loud music with walkers following it into the hideout, jumping out before he can be seen. Armed with his assault rifle, he goes on a killing spree as the soldiers defend themselves. However, a walker surprises Merle, and after killing it his location is revealed, and the Governor brutally beats Merle and shoots him in the chest, leaving him to reanimate as a walker. A saddened Daryl later puts his brother to rest after stabbing him. Trevor Phillips Trevor Philips is a crazed drug and arms dealer, born and raised in Canada. Once a skilled fighter jet pilot, he was discharged before completing training, and took to petty crimes where he eventually met Michael Townley. The two eventually took to robbing a bank in North Yankton, which ended up with their accomplice dead, and Trevor believing Michael was dead years later. Trevor moved to Sandy Shores, San Andreas, and founded the criminal organization Trevor Philips Enterprises with three other of his accomplices. Years later, after Michael and his new-found prodigy Franklin Clinton successfully rob a jewelry store, Trevor sets out to find him to settle things. X-Factors Merle - Trevor 80 - TRAINING - 30 Merle saw action in the U.S. Military and uses his training to help him survive in the apocalypse, Trevor never even completed his Royal Canadian Air Forces training. 90 - EXPERIENCE - 85 Merle's seen military action and experienced going through the brutal apocalypse with only one hand, despite this, Trevor catches up close with his long experiences fighting other criminals and mercs. 80 - CREATIVITY - 80 Merle and Trevor have both shown creativity in their torture and kills. 80 - BRUTALITY - 85 Merle is brutal, but he has a heart somewhere. Trevor feels little to no compassion for others, and won't hesitate to kill even innocent civilians. Notes * Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences or votes with edges count as a full vote. * Votes with one sentence do not count. * All other votes count as a half vote. * Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point or nullified completely. Category:Blog posts